ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Creative Curses
PPC agents frequently use creative curses in their reactions to the horrors of badfic. Some of these curses are unique to the PPC, others are borrowed from various continua. This page is intended to be a collecting point, for ease of reference, of creative curses used by PPC agents. Expletives ; Fork : Other forms: What the fork?, Forking : One of many, many alternatives to the well-known ancient Anglo-Saxon swearword that rhymes with "duck." This one is particularly pointy. ; Frack/Frak : Other forms: What the frack/frak?, Fracking/Frakking : From the Battlestar Galactica continuum comes "frack." It's used just like "Fork" above. Your mother is likely to know what this one means. Similarly, "frak" is a common swearword in the Warhammer 40K continuum, as is "feth." : Not to be confused with the practice of hydraulic fracturing, commonly known as fracking, though it's definitely worth cursing about. ; Frell : Other forms: What the frell?, Frelling : As "fork" and "frack," only from the Farscape continuum. Phobos and Neshomeh (and some of Neshomeh's agents) use this one occasionally. ; Glitterbag : Derivated from the 'meatbag' nickname used by HK-47 about organics in Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic (or Bender from Futurama, if you're rather a fan of that show). References the fact glitter is the important part of the Sues. ; Glaurung : Other forms: Glaurunging : Also similar in meaning to the Anglo-Saxon duck rhyme. In use on the Board because of a discussion which hovered around Turin Turambar and, well, Glaurung. It continues in use because, as you may have surmised, PPCers are a strange lot. Glaurung, of course, was a dragon from the Lord of the Rings continuum. The first recorded use of this expletive is by Air of Mystery on the Board on September 27, 2007. ; Kriff : Other forms: What the kriff?, Kriffing : This is from the Star Wars continuum, and is also equivalent to the word that rhymes with duck. It's a very naughty word in the Star Wars continuum, and if your mother knew she'd wash your mouth out with soap for using it. ; Shards : Other forms: Sharding, Shards and shells : This is a relatively mild curse from the Dragonriders of Pern continuum. It refers to broken dragon eggs and is used as an exclamation of dismay. An even milder variant is shells. ; Shpx : The F swear in rot13. Common on the Discord server, as are various other rot13'd swears. ; Spork : Other forms: What the spork?, Sporking : A slightly modified use of spork and sporking. While the same word and general vague direction as their intended use PPC-wise, this is not naughty at all, unless you've been taking bizarre lessons from Agent Luxury or some of the more perverse Boarders. ; Wohbanobongu : An interjection of surprise that used to be common in the Myst fandom. Originated in the Cyan Worlds game Cosmic Osmo and the Worlds Beyond the Mackerel. Maledicta ; Son of a Sue : Used like "son of a bitch!" Implies that the subject had a Mary Sue for a mother. Not very polite, especially if actual badfic kids are within hearing. ; Son of a Werechihuahua : Refers to Remus Lupin's werewolf form in the Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban film. This is not too terribly rude. Oaths ; Arceus : Forms: By Arceus, Arceus' fuzzy buttcrack : Arceus is the God-equivalent of the Pokémon continuum. ; Aslan : Forms: By Aslan : Aslan is the God-equivalent of the The Chronicles of Narnia continuum. See also Lion alive!/By the Lion's mane! ; Camoudile-on-a-stick! : Other forms: What the camoudile-on-a-stick? : The camoudile is a predator from the Age of Haven in the Mystverse. Why it is on a stick is unknown. ; Eru Ilúvatar : Forms: By Eru, Oh my Eru : Eru is the God-equivalent in the Lord of the Rings continuum. Middle-earth natives do not casually swear by Eru, but fans sometimes do. ; Flaming Denethor! : Loose translation: "Holy crap!" or "WTF?!" The origin of this phrase is in the Return of the King movie, wherein Denethor, on fire, hurls himself from the top of Minas Tirith. This was a... surprise, to many fans. ; Glod : Other forms: By Glod, Oh my Glod : Used in place of "God" by some Boarders who read a lot of Terry Pratchett and have atheistic leanings. It's not a typo, promise. Also comes in lowercase. ; Great seasons! : From the Redwall continuum. A very mild curse, roughly equivalent to "good heavens!" or "oh my god!" ; Grey Lady : Other forms: By the Hat, Grey Lady and her Holy Hat : These derive from GreyLadyBast, patron Goddess of the PPC, and her symbol, the Most Holy Hat. This is a call for aid and perseverance for the invoker, or a wish for smiting of the infidels who inspired its use. ; Jadis in a block of ice! : Similar to "Flaming Denethor" above in usage and origin. It refers to Jadis' materialization in, well, a block of ice in the Prince Caspian movie. ; Lion alive!/By the Lion's mane! : Commonly used by Narnian agents, the former is used for unexpected dire situations and the latter is used like "good heavens!" ; Powers That Be : Forms: By the Powers, Sweet Powers : Some people refer to the Powers That Be as a catch-all for whatever deities or higher lifeforms may be watching, but they are also a specific group of demigods in the Young Wizards continuum and wherever it is that Jennifer Robinson actually comes from. ; Radagast on a bunny sled! : Similar to "Flaming Denethor!" above, but more an expression of exasperation than shock, used more like "for crying out loud!" This one comes from Radagast's unique mode of transportation in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit films. ; Reinforce Eins in a sweater! : As "Radagast on a bunny sled," but from an alternate-continuity Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha game. ; Thranduil on a moose! : As "Radagast on a bunny sled!" above. ; Yahvo : Forms: By Yahvo, Oh my Yahvo : Yahvo is the God-equivalent of the Myst continuum. Category:PPC Terminology Category:Creative Curses